This invention relates to the field of winding machines. More specifically, it relates to devices for winding web materials on a hollow core of fiber or metal. Typically, such materials are wound onto or off of the core and then further processed. Winding the web material is accomplished by attaching the core to a rotating mandrel or shaft. In the past various means and techniques were employed for attaching the mandrel to the core. For example, the core was notched and the mandrel was provided with a raised pin which engaged the notch for insuring that the core rotated with the mandrel. Such constructions have the disadvantage of oftentimes damaging the core and interrupting the winding process when positive coupling is lost.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a means for securely locking the core to the mandrel during winding without damaging the core while at the same time permitting rapid release upon completion of the operation. The present invention is an expandable chuck which has a nominal diameter smaller than the core to be wound. The chuck is inserted into the end of the core and then is expanded to securely engage the inner circumference of the core to permit winding. This construction does not damage the core and permits quick coupling and uncoupling.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an expandable chuck for winding web material on a hollow core.
It is another object of the invention to provide a chuck which can be readily attached to a mandrel and which will secure a core thereto for rotation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an expandable chuck to secure a core or tube to a rotating shaft.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.